Its Just A Game
by this.scarlet.centaur
Summary: Lily Evans hates the Marauders .. but when she decides to play a game with them.. she notices they aren't so bad ONESHOT!


_**It's Just One Game**_

Hestia Jones, and Alicia Howards are Lily Evans' best friends, and they have been since first year. It is now Christmas time and it is Lily Evans' 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hannah, Hestia, and Alicia were all staying for the break, along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily disliked these people since first year as well, but her friends were friends with them so she was forced to hang out with them.

James wouldn't stop asking Lily out and pulled pranks on her ex-best friend Severus Snape and Sirius Black was just as bad, Peter Pettigrew followed as they did and Remus Lupin was a nice person, but was always behind the pranks in a way, so she just didn't like the Marauders, Period. Every one of them was in Gryffindor and all of age. "Oi, LAH (Lily, Alicia, and Hestia) want to play a game of group I dare you to?" Sirius Black asked. Hestia and Alicia said yes but Lily was hesitant. She didn't want to play a game with the Marauders, but Remus, who Lily didn't dislike as much said "C'mon it's just one harmless little game, just play" So Lily did.

"Let's spin a bottle to see who goes first, Firewhiskey anyone?" Sirius Black asked. Everybody had some Firewhiskey and spun the bottle. It landed on Remus first and then they spun it again so they could have the group for this round. It landed on Alicia. Everybody else left the room to decide on a dare. This one wasn't bad, Alicia and Remus had to run to the kitchens and get a piece of chocolate cake for everybody. Sirius decided on that one because he was really hungry. After everybody finished eating, they spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius and Hestia.

Hestia and Sirius were told to stay in a broom closet for 7 minutes to do whatever they wanted, courtesy of Alicia. After the 7 minutes, they spun the bottle and it was James and (to Lily's relief) Hestia. They were to drink a bottle of Firewhiskey each (The Marauders had a stash of 10 bottles.) The next spin ended up being Lily and James. Everybody else left for about a half hour. The dare was to go and throw dung bombs at Mrs. Norris. Everybody came to watch that.

The next group was Peter and Alicia. They dared them to once again, go to the kitchens and get as much food as they could, and on Remus' request, get lots of chocolate. After that it was once again James and Lily. This time Sirius came up with they had to kiss. This was when Lily snapped "NO, NO, NO, and NO! This is why I didn't want to play at all!" and then she left to her dorm, leaving James looking very hurt.

Hestia, who had known James since they were really little, ran upstairs and tried to get Lily to apologize. "Lily, you left James really sad, he really likes you and you just left him hanging, you should go apologize" Hestia said calmly. "This was exactly why I didn't want to play that game, everybody thinks we are the perfect couple, but it won't ever happen!" Lily exclaimed.

Within the next couple days, James wouldn't even keep eye contact with Lily anymore, and vice versa. Hestia was still a little angry with Lily because of the incident and Alicia was hanging out with Remus. Lily finally caught up with Hestia "Okay I'm sorry, I'll apologize to Potter. Lily spotted James and ran after him "I'm sorry, I just don't like you like that. I-I-I got to go!" Lily thought to herself, 'Did I really just stutter at James? Oh No! I'm falling for James Potter. I've got to tell Hestia.' Lily caught up with Hestia and said "Okay, I don't know how to say this but, I'm in love with James Potter." Hestia squealed "I always knew this would happen! Does Alicia know?" and then Lily replied "No, but I think she has some news to tell us as well, she has been spending an awful lot of time with Remus, I think they are dating!"

And then we found her and to nobody's surprise, she was with Remus "Hey guys, Licia, can we talk to you privately?" Hestia said sweetly "Uhmm… okay?" Alicia and Remus said at the same time and Remus added "See you later Alicia!" and walked away. "Hestia, what do you want?" Alicia asked impatiently. "A certain birdie tells me you're dating Remus Lupin, Is this correct?" Hestia answered. "Well I'm pretty sure that birdie is Lily and I guess I must say, yes it is correct" and then Hestia said "Lily has some news of her own" (insert Lily slapping Hestia here) and Alicia looked at Lily weirdly

"Okay, okay, I'm falling for James Potter. There" Lily said hurriedly. "Oh my God, Lily that's awesome! Finally, I don't think James could wait any longer, Remus said that James was starting to think getting you would be hopeless. You need to tell James!" Alicia said with relief. "What, no! I'm not telling James until I'm ready and that won't be for a very, very long time" Lily anything but whispered. At that same moment James appeared. "Lily, can we talk?" he said. Hestia and Alicia were now excitedly chatting but Lily was nervous. "James, I-I-I" Lily started but never got to finish because she was pulled to James' lips. "MS. EVANS, MR. POTTER! Detention!" Professor McGonagall said sternly "You didn't show up for transfiguration! Meet me in my office at 8:00 to arrange your detention. I thought better of my Head Girl and Boy. Your friends saved you seats in Charms. Now move along!"

As we were running to the complete other side of the castle, James stopped "Will you go out with me Lily Marie Evans?" Lily said yes and then we ran to Charms and I got a spot next to Hestia and James to Sirius. We told our friends the good news. Now to get Hestia and Sirius together, I think this will call for another game of "I dare you to". When we got to the common room I yelled at the Marauders "BLACK, LUPIN, POTTER! Get over here; we're playing 'I dare you to'. By the end of the game Lily and James kissed twice, Hestia and Sirius were together and kissed 4 times and Alicia got proposed to (not because of the game) by Remus.

Ten Years Later

LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! Panic ran through Lily's blood. James was dead. Take Me! Don't kill Harry! Stand aside silly girl, stand aside. AVADA KADAVERA! And there came the boy who lived!


End file.
